


Chemistry

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, Molly is clever, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Molly has a giggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

Two years ago, Molly would have felt guilty. Two years ago, she wouldn’t have done it.  
  
But now? She had changed.  
  
So when Sherlock had asked for her input on the stag night, Molly was furious. But she took the file, and that evening over some dinner and wine, she calculated.  
  
For all his intelligence, Sherlock Holmes could be a complete idiot. He knew there was chemistry involved in drinking. He knew there was experience. He had said as much. But when she handed the file back, he spun and dashed out, not even bothering to thank her.  
  
So she had never gotten around to pointing out that perhaps in addition to chemistry, Sherlock should consider the fact that while John certainly enjoyed a pint or two with the lads, the detective rarely had more than an occasional glass of wine. Or that he should have something substantial to eat before they started. Or that he had tipped his hand when he had mentioned avoiding getting ill.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t _entirely_ her fault. John had thrown a spanner in the works with his handy work with the shots.  
  
But she just couldn’t help herself when two days later, Sherlock reappeared.  
  
“Umm… fancy a coffee? Or—” and she was delighted a somewhat indecent amount to see him turn pale—“a _beer?”_  



End file.
